You've got magic
by Solanacea
Summary: Sometimes words cut deeper than a sword. Missing scene about how Hook would feel and react about Emma's harsh words at the hospital
1. Chapter 1

People were filing and out of granny's, cheering and joking, celebrating the victory over Zelena and the birth of David's and Mary Margret's second child, Emma's brother.

But Hook didn't feel like celebrating. His mind kept wandering back to the words Emma had thrown at him back at the hospital, after Zelena had taken the newborn from her mother's arms.

He felt a surge of anger at the cruelty of this act and remembered how his instincts had kicked in immediately, to protect the child and bring it back to his loving family, to save Emma's little brother.

It had felt like a punch in the face when she had made it clear that she not only didn't want his help, but also thought of him as incapable doing so. She had thrown the words at him without second thought, but they stung nevertheless: I've got Magic, he's got one hand.

Hook had never thought of himself as incapable because of his missing hand. In fact, his hook could be an advantage, a weapon in a fight. He had gotten used to do things one-handed over the course of the years and it very seldom occurred to him that he was missing something. One thing though he would always miss, was holding a woman in both of his arms, touching her, holding her hand.

But as much as he resented the fact that he wouldn't be able to hold her like that, he would never have thought that it mattered to her.

Hook leaned back on the garden chair in granny's front yard and stared down at his hook, that was reflecting the moonlight. This hook had hurt hundreds of enemies during the battles he had fought as a pirate, most of the time intentionally, sometimes not.

He pondered, if he should exchange the hook for the artificial hand for safety, so he could not hurt Emma. But when it came down to it, the hook was much more handy- no pun intended.

Hook smirked at his own bad joke and tried to make out Emma through the window. She was chatting happily with her parents, while Mary Margret was cradling little Neil in her arms.

He sighed and looked away. He had once had fatherly feelings, a long time ago, for Baelfire, who had evoked his urge to protect him, just as his namesake had done now. He had never even considered being a father someday, for there was no place in a pirate's life for a child. Still he couldn't help but feel a little envious of the happy family inside the diner.

All things considered, he couldn't even be sure of Emma's affection for him, now that he knew how she saw him. He ran his hand over his face frustrated, closing his eyes for a moment.

"Killian, What are you doing out here? Come in and celebrate," Emma said, a little to loud into his ear and he could sense and smell that she had maybe drunken a little too much already.

He averted his gaze and looked at her. " Just…thinking."

Emma grabbed his hand to pull him up cheerily, but Hook kept his seat.

"I'll join you later." He said shortly, causing Emma to frown.

"What's the matter? You have been quiet and broody all evening?" she asked seriously now, holding his right hand and reaching out for his left arm with her other. But Hook drew away his arm and glared at her darkly. "I don't feel like holding hands." He quipped, jumping to his feet and holding his Hook up, right in front of her face, making her flinch.

She took a step back. "What the hell is this all about?" she asked angrily, gears in her head working, trying to make out the reason why Killian was acting like that.

Killian just looked into her eyes for a second before he broke the eye contact and took a step back himself, bringing his hook back to his side again. She could see his jaw work.

All of the sudden he didn't seem like the fearless, nonchalant pirate that he was, but like a hurt little boy. It occurred to her that this was not the first time she had seen him like that, but it was just a fleeting notion, she couldn't place. "Killian, please, tell me what's going on?!" she asked again.

When Killian finally looked up again, she saw the hurt in his eyes, and she new, when she had seen him like this, even before he spoke:

"You've got Magic, I've got one hand…" he said, almost whispering the last part.

Emma closed her eyes slowly and bit her lip. The moment she had uttered those words flashed back through her mind. She had been so full of rage against Zelena and of fear she'd lose her brother, that she hadn't even thought about what she had said. All she had known then, was that she was the savior and she was supposed to make right whatever went wrong in this god forsaken Storybrooke, and anyone who got into her way could complicate things, or worse, could get hurt.

As she ran along with this train of thoughts, she came to realize that she had- again- pushed him away.

She was not sure, if it was because she couldn't let anyone help her and show her own weakness, or for fear of losing the one person she was beginning to love and trust.

But she realized that, whatever the reason, she had hurt him in the worst way possible, the most unfair and cruel way. He had all the right in the world to act like he did. She just hoped, she would be able to make it up to him, because he meant a lot to her, because throughout all the celebrating and chatting and drinking, she had felt a deep longing for her dark pirate, that left a hole in her gut as long as he was no by her side. She felt so whole in his arms, so complete and so safe, like she never had with anyone before. She felt tears well up in her eyes and quickly wiped them away with the back of her hand.

In Killian's expression the hurt now mixed with worry, and she dared to hope that maybe not everything was lost yet. Emma slowly lifted her hand to his cheek and this time Killian didn't draw back. He just stood there, jaw working as his whole body tense.

"I'm sorry, Killian,' Emma whispered." Back there. ….at the hospital…I was… furious and desperate and I….didn't think about what I said. …I never meant to hurt you…", the tears were running down her cheeks now.

" But you said what you believe…" Killian responded stoically. "You don't think I can protect you."

"No, Killian, no, it's just…", Emma struggled for the right words, but couldn't put them together in her head. So she just pulled the pirate close and kissed him. He tensed for a second, then relaxed into her touch. As they broke apart, Emma slid both her hands down his arms, to grab his unsevered hand with her left and his hook with her right hand. This time Killian didn't shy away. Emma took a deep breath. "I know you can, and you will protect me….But I'm so scared to lose you…."she added, her voice breaking with emotion.

Killian chuckled softly and gently pulled her close. "Do not worry, love. You won't lose me. I told you I am a survivor." One of those charming smiles spread on his face, as he concluded: "And I'm not gonna let you off my hook!"


	2. Chapter 2

So here is the next chapter to my sappy little story. Following my thought that the two lovebirds should have had more time together in private, I thought I'd give it a shot and explore how their first night together could have been like. No rating needed so far, for I will make them take it slow, but I wouldn't be me, if I didn't dive into their doubts and insecurities again...

If you like it, please review. And thanks a lot to those who already did.

After the difficult start of the evening, Emma and Hook joined the crowd again and raised their glasses on the newborn and the newfound peace. Emma kept close to Killian most of the time and the few times, she wandered off to talk to somebody or get another drink, she found him following her with his eyes, with a longing, almost possessive look in them, that made shivers run down her spine. Any other time she would probably have run away, not willing to commit herself to a a guy, let alone let him make her feel like prey. But right now, after their talk, she felt okay about it, if not flattered. She had seen his weak side and his insecurities and considering he was a 200- years old pirate, she'd give him that. In fact, he was adjusting to this new life very well. She could accept some macho behavior, they could work on that later. Right now, she was just happy and proud to have him by her side. She gave him a coy, seductive smile across the room, before she made her way back over to him, where he was chatting with Henry and her parents. David cringed his brow and looked from between her and Hook disapprovingly.

"What?", Emma asked as she handed the drink to her man. "Ah, come on, Emma," her father said, slightly irritated, " Can't you do that in private." Mary Margret put her hand on her husbands arm and smiled at Emma. " Relax, David. Nothing happened." On cue Hook slung his free arm around Emma and pulled her into a passionate kiss, leaving her and David speechless. David's face turned red as he shook off Mary Margrets arm and opened his mouth to say something, but Hook was quicker. " Now something did happen!," Hook smirked while Emma still caught her breath.

David's face turned almost as red a Emma's leather jacket, as he shot angry looks at the pirate in front of him. " You better treat my daughter right, or you'll get to know me," he ground out.

Mary Margret stepped forward, holding the baby in front of David and said appeasingly: "How about you try taking care of this one. He needs a diaper change."

David looked at his baby confused. Then his expression changed and he took Neil from his wife's arms carefully, as if he was a raw egg. He turned around and headed for the bathroom, grabbing the diaper bag on his way out. When he was gone, Henry, Hook and Emma burst into laughter and Mary Margret smiled too. " I guess he'll need some time to wrap his head around all...this." she said softly and sighed. "Those past days have been hard on him, too. I'm so glad we're all safe now." She added, growing serious now.

Emma nodded and smiled at her loved ones. Hook lowered his gaze and quipped "Aye."

"I'm not finished though yet." Mary-Margaret added , in a serious tone now. She took a step forward and pointed a finger to the pirate's chest. Hook raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Even though David might not have found the right tone..." she paused. "I totally agree with him on one thing; You hurt our girl, MATE, you will regret it. I promise." she said in an eerily calm way, that made the pirate duck his head, "Now I suggest you two go somewhere private, before you lose it." she added, then walked off after her husband, giving Hook a friendly pat on the shoulder on her way out.

Twenty minutes later, Emma and Hook had in fact said their goodbyes to everyone and made it up to Hooks room. After the speech of both her parents, Hook seemed to be a little insecure again and Emma couldn't help but find it very appealing. She had always had a thing for strong looking guys, who were soft on the inside. She smiled at herself in the mirror after using the small bathroom next to Killian's bedroom. It was funny, how he had two names, and she seemed to use them for the to different sides of him, depending on who was predominant at the very moment. Right now it was clearly Killian, the nice and gentle and patient guy, he had been, before taking on the rough life of a pirate. When they were out there, fighting someone, he turned into Hook, the fearless, stoic captain, who could indeed protect her. Even safe her life. She loved both men equally.

And now it was time to take their relationship to the next level. Sure, they had kissed and touched, but never seen each other naked. It was a big thing to her. Really committing herself to someone, to trust him and let all her guards down, being literally naked in front of the one person. She had been disappointed too many times in her life to just go ahead and go for it. As much as she hated to admit it- she was afraid.

Hook sat down on his bed and ran his hand through his hair. He was still trying to wrap his head around what had happened down there. Getting the "speech" from her father had been a strange experience, given, that they were about the same age and he was a pirate, for Christ's sake!" He was not used to someone talking to him like that. For centuries he had just done whatever he wanted, made his own, whatever he wanted. He had never even asked. But since he had been living in Storybrooke, his old self, Killian Jones had come to the surface more and more often and he had been a polite and honorable man who would respect family hierarchy and social conventions. It was like he was two different persons in one. Killian Jones, the honorable soldier and Hook the ruthless pirate. He sighed. For tonight, he would be Killian. He would indeed treat Emma gently and with all due respect. But no matter how much he tried to be the man he used to be, the hook, that gave him his other name would still be there to remind him. To remind him of all the gruesome things he had done as a pirate and to remind him of the loss of his hand. When the crocodile had taken his hand from him it had also taken his freedom, because from that day on he had been driven to find the crocodile and have his revenge. He had been sucked into a downward spiral, he didn't seem to be able to get out off. Until the savior, his savior, Emma had come along and had managed to change his focus.

He sighed, as he thought of the ugly stump, he was hiding behind the hook. It had been badly infected and hadn't healed well, after his hand had been cut off. The skin was thin and sore most of the time and the cut nerve endings sent flashes of pain to his brain, when he wore the hook too long. Nobody other than himself, and Baelfire, had seen the stump actually. The boy had taken care of him, back then when he had barely survived a bout of Typhus while they were crossing the ocean. Hook wondered how Emma would react, if she saw his stump.

As if on cue, the door opened and Emma came out of the bathroom. She had taken off her jacket and loosened her ponytail, so that her hair was flowing freely over her shoulders now. He was awed by what he saw, like he always was, and he couldn't believe that she was his. Without a word, she stepped closer and shoved his leather jacket from his shoulders. He pulled his right arm out, then stopped her. "Wait," he said hesitantly and loosened the hook, with a smooth click and turn.

Emma took the metal from his hand and gently put it down on the small table beside the bed. Then she continued to pull the jacket down his left shoulder. She felt him draw away under her hands, as she revealed the leather contraption that fixed the socket of the hook on his arm and shoulder. The leather belts were tight and cutting into his skin. She inhaled sharply. This thing looked medieval and she had to remind herself that it damn near was. She let her fingers slide over the red marks on his skin and slowly pulled off the rest of the sleeve. By then, Kilian had lowered his gaze and she remembered her own insecurities about opening up and committing herself fully to someone. She let the jacket fall to the floor and used her fingers to tilt Killian's chin up, so he'd look at her. Then she slowly unbuttoned her blouse and let it slide off her shoulders. She still felt a little insecure, but it only seemed fair to expose herself equally. When she saw fear mixed with longing in his eyes, she placed a soft kiss on the man's lips. "It's okay." she whispered and slowly started to open his vest to reveal his muscular chest. When the garment got stuck at the buckle of the leather belt around his shoulder, Emma climbed onto the bed and sat behind him, to peel it off where it had got caught. She kissed the back of his neck tenderly and began to loosen the straps to free his arm from the contraption. He tensed again, but didn't object, so she carried on, placing kisses on all the red marks the leather straps had left.

Killian held his breath as Emma loosened the straps that held the cover over his stump in place. Part of him wanted to tell her to stop, part of him was just lost in her tender ministrations. However, when he felt the pressure alleviate from his stump, meaning that it would be exposed in a second, he couldn't hold back anymore. "Swan! Don't!" He exclaimed, almost panicked and grabbed the plastic cup that normally held the hook in place. Emma stopped immediately, let go of it and sat back on her heels on the bed beside him. She bit her lips and lowered her eyes. "It's not Swan, Killian, it's Emma, and it's all right," she told him softly. He averted his eyes to meet hers, and saw understanding. " You go ahead yourself, ...whenever you're ready," she whispered. He took a deep breath and slowly pulled the cap off the end of his arm.

There was a sock-like fabric underneath it which protected the stump. As he pulled it off with one swift motion, Emma had to stop herself from gasping. Right there, where his wrist should have been , there was a bumpy mess of scar tissue, red at the seams where the cap had obviously caused too much friction. It must hurt like hell, she thought to herself. Killian was now looking at her, observing her reaction, still insecure, but clearly relieved, now that his secret was revealed.

"I know, it's ugly and repellent," he said seriously. Emma bit her lip. Then she shook her head. "It's not...it's just ...different," she admitted with a smile. " And who isn't these days?" she added. All of the sudden, Emma felt a wave of relief wash over her; all the tension seemed to melt away. If he trusted her enough to show her his worst insecurities, then how could she not trust him with her own?

She gently wrapped her hand around his stump and pulled him close into a tender and passionate kiss.


End file.
